


The Saltwater Room

by pb_n_jammie



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on an Owl City Song, Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Renamed Characters, Songfic, aqt least implied???, excuse my bad names khkujgyu, ish, request from tumblr, the other emotions are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_n_jammie/pseuds/pb_n_jammie
Summary: Time together isn't ever quite enough.What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_____________________________________________________________________________________________________Waiting for the train was hard. Waiting beside Deirdre, unfortunately, was harder.





	The Saltwater Room

>   _"I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_  
>  _So like an introvert, **I drew my over shirt**_
> 
>   
> _Around my arms and began to shiver violently before_  
>  _You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me_
> 
>   
> _Running into the dark underground_  
>  ** _All the subways around create a great sound_**
> 
>   
> _To my motion fatigue, farewell, with your ear to a seashell_  
>  _You can hear the waves in underwater caves_
> 
>   
> _As if you actually were inside **[a saltwater room](https://genius.com/Owl-city-the-saltwater-room-lyrics#note-16276645) **"_
> 
> _-_ Adam Young

* * *

 

The sound of tracks being hit by wheels echoed through the subway. Penn waited with his friend - if you could consider her one - for the next train.

It was quiet and cold, not much people were nearby anyways. Joy, Sadie, and Angus left for the apartment while Penn and Deirdre stayed late to take care of some errands outside.

The rain outside pitter-pattered on the road on top of the station. The cold air made its way to the empty halls and brushed against their exposed, drying skin. Running in the rain had its consequences, after all.

Deirdre shivered to herself, rubbing her arms up and down to try and keep warm.  
Penn noticed, but wasn’t quite sure what to do. He knew they weren’t entirely close after highschool, and living together was all Joy’s idea, but usually he wouldn’t leave her by herself.

He wasn’t one to do this. In fact, he was terrified of making a move, even the smallest ones. His hands were shaking as he tugged on the fabric he was wearing, but he inhaled a silent breath before stripping off his jacket.

Deirdre noticed him removing the greyish lavender zip-up hoodie, inching away. “What are you doing?”

He froze, fingers gripping around the soft fleece anxiously. “I-i— you look cold,” he stuttered.

  
The girl grimaced, looking at her crossed legs. Right beside Penn’s.

  
She never admitted it, but she missed it. She missed those days where they’d walk back from school and wait on a bench for their rides, her head on his shoulder. She missed making fun of his height and when he’d get back because he was too tall for her to kiss his cheek. She missed the little ‘Hi Deedee’ she’d hear past her ear on the way to her locker. She... she really missed Penn.

Deirdre looked up at the tall guy beside her. What the heck. Slowly and shyly, she rested her head under his chin, her body leaning on his.  
Uncertain about her move, Penn’s arms sort of just stayed hovering in the air, until he heard the girl say, “Well, idiot, you know what to do.”  
She felt his body relax underneath her. Cute. She knew he was anxious, it was evident like 80% of the time he was around her. It was one of the things she liked about him, for some reason. She still didn’t know why.

Penn wrapped the jacket around them, moving the slightest bit closer. He felt safe holding her tight in his arms. She definitely would say the same about him.

“Being like this isn’t enough, is it?” Deedee murmured.

“Never has been,” was what he wished he could say. But Penn stayed quiet, nodding in response.

The sound of tracks being hit by wheels echoed through the subway. Penn and Deirdre waited together - what they’ve wanted since forever - for the next train.

**Author's Note:**

> this song makes me think of someone special. love you izz.


End file.
